


戒律之秋/Discipline

by ReninyCCA



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Fork/Cake, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReninyCCA/pseuds/ReninyCCA
Summary: 我们终将在同一片黑暗中相遇，我的朋友。那时我便来收获你的灵魂。
Relationships: Jordi Chin/Aiden Pearce
Kudos: 3





	戒律之秋/Discipline

“某项羽兵强马壮，力拔山丘能举鼎，焉能够阶下称臣，把那市井小儿称为君。”二胡锣鼓齐奏，戏台上不辨面目的老生咿咿呀呀地唱着异国他乡的旧曲调。

台下坐着的人群不辨面目，只是黑色的脑袋里偶尔混进一些金色或是银色的亮点。

这里是剧院也是候客厅。

不过今天的守卫似乎并不森严，在艾登放倒那几个守卫之前他们正在抱着枪嗑瓜子。

“看来苏大妈今天不在这。”当艾登·皮尔斯进入观众区并坐到约尔迪·秦邻座时，亚洲人开口道，“不然你还能再晚几分钟。”

现在这里也是会客室。

“你说的线索呢？”私法制裁者对周遭并不感兴趣，也没有接着欣赏艺术的想法。

“就在这。”约尔迪回答，“凡斯洛伊帮与苏大妈帮背着幸运奎恩接触的碰头点。”

“不来份小点心吗，艾登，在苏大妈地盘上发现的新惊喜。”收尾人突然岔开话题，向他端起桌上的一盘点心。“周围的耗子变多了，看来你没把嘴巴擦干净啊朋友。”

属于cake的香甜气息钻入鼻腔，连带着隐藏其间的血腥味道一同刺激着成年fork敏感的神经。但艾登并无动作，无声地向约尔迪表示他的拒绝。

“你不会还在抑制食欲吧，艾登。”早已开荤的同类诧异道，“我都能想象得到了，某天警察闯入你的狗窝发现一只饿死在沙发上的fork，或者登上某日的头条，比如‘疯狂fork大开杀戒袭击芝加哥平民’之类集种族矛盾与恐怖袭击为一体的社会热点新闻。”

“我们走不到一起的，约尔迪。”

“好吧，但就算你把那些参与袭击莉娜的fork一只一只地全部找出来剥皮抽筋，也改变不了你和我一样是一只fork的事实。别忘了，艾登，你生来就是猎食者。”

“你在厌恶同类，不就是厌恶你自己吗。”约尔迪白西装下的红衬衫鲜艳如血，一如舞台上项羽背后的帷幕，一如梅菲斯特在浮士德耳边的低语，“洪水终会决堤。”

约尔迪拿起一块点心在艾登面前晃晃，然后丢进自己嘴里，享受本能被满足的愉悦。“你以为你在保护他们，而他们会认为你在圈养他们，要知道狼就是狼，他不会变成看门狗。”

“如果真有那么一天，我会先崩了我自己。”私法制裁者有他自己的骄傲，“守卫变少了，说吧线索是什么。”

“你在追查的东西目前活跃在凡斯洛伊帮的地盘，很可能与他们有关，现在追出去的话还有机会追上他们的车，我在他们的车上放了点小礼物。”

得到信息的艾登并不想在这满是二胡和唢呐破锣声音的地方久留。

在他身后，座位上那个身着白西装的男人默默向他举杯致意。

——我们终将在同一片黑暗中相遇，我的朋友。那时我便来收获你的灵魂。

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 唱词来自麟版京剧《楚汉相争》√


End file.
